


So, Get This

by AeonFlux40



Series: Destiel Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bunker Life, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Port Facebook Group Bingo Challenge, Embarassed Sam, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, destiel bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Sam really needs to work on his timing.





	So, Get This

Dean woke up just as Castiel was getting back into bed.

“Mornin’ Cas.” Cas pulled Dean to him and squeezed him tight.

“Last night was amazing, huh?” Dean grunted in the affirmative. He loved the way Castiel’s arms felt around him. He felt safe. Dean turned so that he was facing Cas. “You’re so beautiful in the morning.” Dean’s face turned red.

“No chick flick moments, Cas. Please. It’s too early.”

Castiel chuckled as he kissed Dean. Waking up next to Dean was his favorite part of the day. They kissed and fondled each other. Nothing was rushed, there was no end game. Just the two of them being with each other, loving on each other. It was great.

“Cas, I need you.”

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel smiled as he reached over to the bedside table for the lube. He rolled onto his back and pulled Dean on top of him. He spread Dean’s ass cheek with one hand and squirted the lube with the other.

“Fuck, that’s cold! Warn me next time, huh?”

“Don’t be such a wuss.” Cas worked the lube in and around Dean’s hole, gently fingering him. Dean moaned and pushed back against Cas’ hand, demanding more. Cas pushed in a second finger, working Dean open.

“Cas, please.”

“You’re so needy.” Cas chuckled. “I love it.” Cas lined himself up and entered Dean gently, making him groan.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean rocked back and forth on Cas’ cock, moaning loudly. Cas gently held onto Dean’s hips, enjoying every minute of it. Dean stroked himself while riding Cas. The room was silent except for their low moans, and breathy whispers of “feels so good” and “I love you”.

“Mark me, Dean.” Castiel thrust into Dean and watched the look of pleasure on his face as he painted Castiel’s chest with his come. A few more thrusts and Cas was coming inside of Dean.

“Morning sex is the best.” Dean kissed Cas as he rolled over and laid in the bed next to him.

“I wholeheartedly agree. I’m gonna get cleaned up.”

+++

Dean and Cas walked into the kitchen where Sam had just finished making breakfast.

“Morning, guys. Got eggs, bacon, and pancakes today.”

The three of them piled the food onto their plates and sat at the table, making idle conversation. Sam finished eating and poured himself another cup of coffee.

“I’m gonna be in the library for a bit. I’ve got some more research to do on that thing up in Maine.”

“Hmph. Nerd.”

“I heard that, jerk.”

As soon Castiel had finished eating, Dean grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. “I want you, Cas.”

“Again? This morning wasn’t enough for you?” Dean shook his head.

“Anything for you.” Castiel smiled. He stood up, but Dean pulled him into his lap. “Dean, what are you doing?”

“I said I want you Cas. That means now.”

“Here? Sam might hear us.”

“I promise to be quiet.” Dean whispered as he peppered kisses all along Castiel’s jaw.

“And if you’re not?”

“You know what to do.”

Castiel moaned softly as Dean reached up under his shirt and softly thumbed one of his nipples. “Okay, Dean. You win.”

“I always do.”

Dean bent over the kitchen table and Castiel slowly pulled his pants down. Dean neglected to tell Cas he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Not that he minded, just one less thing to worry about. Cas gently fingered Dean’s hole. He was still prepped and wet from their early morning tryst. “Didn’t even bother to clean up, huh?”

“Nope. What’s the point if we’re just gonna fuck again?”

Castiel hummed his approval. He teased Dean by rubbing his hard cock in between his ass cheeks.

“Stop messing around and just fuck me already.” Dean canted his hips further back against Cas.

“Don’t get an attitude.” Castiel smacked Dean on the ass. “Or I might just leave you like this and go join Sam in the library.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Dean glared at Castiel.

“Try me.” Dean didn’t want to tempt Castiel because he knew the angel would do it. Castiel pushed Dean’s shirt up and kissed him all over his back. He stroked himself to full hardness and pushed into Dean. “How could I ever say no to this ass?” Castiel asked as he buried himself to the hilt. Dean couldn’t help but moan with every thrust of Castiel’s hips. He just couldn’t get enough of the angel. _His _angel. Castiel reached up and covered Dean’s mouth with his hand. He really didn’t want Sam to hear them and Dean could get loud.__

“So, get this…” Sam walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. “Um…”

“Sam, a little privacy please?”

Sam had never run away so fast in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of Destiel bingo. My prompt was "Sam is in the wrong place at the wrong time".


End file.
